THE REVERSAL OF THE FORTUNE
by SherazadeVader
Summary: Luke Skylwalker had pride about the father he never knew, until one day he found him.
1. Chapter 1

These characters are not mine. All belongs to George Lucas.

THE REVERSAL OF THE FORTUNE

Luke picked up data cards and looked at the research about his father. Anakin Skywalker. He idolized the man he never knew. Uncle Owen told him that he was a

pilot on a space freighter and he died right after he was born. Luke was fascinated

by speed, races and he always beat his adversaries on Beggar's Canyon.

He researched the races until a name came flashing on the screen.

"The amazing human child who won the pod race – Anakin Skywalker."

Luke read the article so many times that he had known it by heart. Anakin had

won the pod race at the age of 9 against the powerful Sebulba.

"I wish I knew him…" Luke whispered.

Biggs Darklighter tapped his back. "Are you ready, Luke?"

"Sure, let's go."

Later on Luke and Darklighter were enjoying the end of day after Luke had won 1,000 credits on a bet he won by winning a race in Beggar's Canyon.

"Hey, Luke I thought you were going to join the academy this year."

Luke frowned. "Uncle Owen wants me to stay one more season. I need to get away from here."

Later Luke was in the shop cleaning up the two droids uncle Owen had bought.

He stumbled in a message delivered by a young woman, asking for help from Obi-Wan.

"Who is she?" asked Luke.

_Beep beep beep_

"R2 is saying he is a property of Obi-Wan Kenobi and he has to deliver this message to him."

"Obi-Wan…" Luke said pondering. "I wonder if he is talking about old Ben."

"Luke!" cried out aunt Beru. "Dinner is served."

Luke sat at the dinner table. "Uncle Owen, when I was cleaning the astromech

droid it delivered a message asking for Obi-Wan Kenobi. Do you know him?"

Uncle Owen looked at Beru. "No."

"Couldn't be old Ben Kenobi, the hermit?"

"Stay away from him, he is a crazy old man."

"Uncle, I was just wondering, now that you got those droids you may not be needing me more and I could send my application for the academy."

"Next year, Luke."

"I'll never get out of this place!" Luke stood up.

"Luke, you haven't touched your food."

"I'll finish up with the droids."

Luke left.

"Owen, you can't keep him forever you know that? All his friends are gone."

"I'll make it up for him next year." Owen said.

"He has too much of his father in him." Beru replied.

Owen sighed. "That's what I am afraid of."

Luke went to the shop but he couldn't find R2.

"Sorry master Luke, I tried to talk to him," C3-PO said.

Luke tried to locate R2 but he wasn't able. He took the T-16 and raced towards old Ben's cave with C3P0.

"Ben Kenobi!" Luke cried out. No one came.

He adventured inside. Nobody was there except for R2.

Beep beep beep.

"Thank the maker, you are here," C3P0 said.

"Let's go." Luke tapped the droid . Beep Beeep! R2 didn't move.

Luke stumbled in a box. "How clumsy I am…" the contents of the box had felt in the ground. A sort of a weapon? He pushed a bottom _snap hiss_

"Wow!" Luke startled by the brightness of the blade.

Suddenly a hooded man enters the cave brandishing the same kind of weapon, Luke startled and felt on the ground dropping the light saber.

"I am sorry! I am sorry!" Luke cried out as he pushed himself away from the blade.

"Young Luke!" The hooded man revealed himself. "What are you doing here?" He deactivated his light saber.

"I am very sorry, sir." Luke was shaking. He pointed to R2 "This droid is claiming that is a property of Obi-Wan."

The old man looked at the droid. "I don't recall owning a droid."

" Are you Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, It is a name I haven't heard in a long long time."

"There…there is a message for you."

"Very well, let's hear it…"

Uncle Owen walked outside the house. "Luke! Luke!" No one came. "Where is Luke?"

he asked Beru. "He left early," she replied.

"Did he take the droids?"

"I believe so."

"I hope he gets back soon," he said.

"Alderan?" Luke asked. "Why do you want me to go with you?"

Obi Wan picked up the light saber Luke had dropped. "Here, this is now yours."

"Mine?" Luke was puzzled. "This is a light saber, a noble weapon of a Jedi. This was your father's"

"My father? You knew my father?"

"My uncle told me he was a pilot on a space freighter."

Obi Wan chuckled, "That's your uncle talking. Your father was a great warrior, the best pilot in the galaxy, we fought in the Clone Wars."

"My father! He fought in the Clone Wars?"

"Yes, he was a great friend…" Obi Wan looked down.

"So, what happened to him?"

"A young Jedi by the name of Darth Vader betrayed and murdered your father."

"Darth…Vader? Isn't he the right hand of the emperor?" Luke asked.

"Yes…"

"I've seen him in the holonets…he gives me the creeps.."

Obi-Wan eyed Luke with interest. "Luke, you must come, and learn the ways of the Force."

"What is the Force?"

"The Force it is all that surrounds us," Obi Wan replied.

"I can't go anywhere, I can take you as far as Mos Eisley…"

They took the T-16, Luke saw fire. "What is that?"

They stopped at the Jawa's place. They were all dead.

"Who would do that?" Luke asked astonished.

Obi Wan looked around the ship. "These weapons are imperials."

"Why would they…"

"The droid has a message the imperials want. They were probably chased down here."

Luke panicked. "So they know to whom the droids were sent…that lead them…home!"

Luke jumped on the T-16. "No, Luke it is too dangerous!" Obi Wan said but Luke was

already gone.

Uncle Owen and aunt Beru were dead…Luke returned and went to Mos Eisley.

Imperial troopers were all around. "Stay with me, Luke."

A tall Wookie spoke to Obi-Wan, and they walked to a table were a slick man sat.

"My name is Solo, Han Solo. I believe you want a ship…that will be 15,000."

"15,000!" Luke started to get up.

"We can pay 2,000 now and 15,000 when we reach Alderaan."

"17,000! You got a ship, dock 94, _Millennium Falcon_"

After evading the imperials the _Millennium Falcon_ took off.

"Tell me more about my father." Luke asked Obi Wan.

"I already told you enough."

"Ben, did you know that he won a pod race when he was 9?"

"I was there."

"You what?" "Please, Ben, I have the feeling that you are not telling me everything about him."

Obi-Wan gave Luke the light saber. "Here, let's concentrate in the practice."

Luke practiced. Suddenly Obi-Wan felt ill.

"Are you all right?"

"I feel that something terrible has happened…" the old man said.

"I don't understand…" Han Solo said with tone of surprise. "Where is Alderaan?"

"Are you sure you are in the right course?" asked Luke.

"I am, but it is not here…all those asteroids…"

"It was destroyed. By the empire ultimate weapon. Obi Wan replied.

"Destroyed? That's impossible."

"Look, there is a moon there," Luke pointed out.

"That is no moon. It is an imperial battle station." Obi Wan said with great concern.

"Let's get out of here, Chewie."

Growls! Growls!

Han Solo panicked. "I lost control, we are being sucked in."

Obi-Wan placed his hands on Solo's shoulders. "There is another alternative."

They hid into the bottom compartment of the ship.

The astromech droid having located Princess Leia Organa and with the entire rescue mission on the way they prepared to leave.

Obi-Wan fought with Darth Vader.

Luke returned and watched.

"I failed you, Anakin, but you if you strike me down I will grow stronger!"

"I no longer use that name again! I am Darth Vader!"

Luke gasped "Anakin?"

Vader stroke. Obi-Wan vanished.

"Noooooo!" Luke screamed.

Inside his mind Obi Wan voice echoed Run, Luke, run!

The _Millennium Falcon_ took off. Luke mourned the loss of his friend.

"I can't believe that he is gone."

Leia held Luke. "I am sorry."

Luke's mind was in turmoil of the last moments… He called him Anakin…

Luke went to sleep. Concentrate with the Force…

There came a dream…

_It was hot, in the middle of the lava two warriors fighting._

_Obi Wan screamed "You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness. You were my brother, Anakin, I loved you, but I could not save you."  
Above in the sky, Obi Wan sees an imperial shuttle entering the atmosphere.  
Suddenly, Darth Vader bursts into flame. Vader screams ...  
Vader- "I hate you!"  
Obi-Wan turns, walks away._

Luke wakes up sweating. Leia sits by his side.

"Luke! Luke!"

"What happened!"

"You had a nightmare!"

"No, Leia…I believe I just had a vision."

"A vision?"

"A vision of the past…"

Luke was weary. He was shaking. He understood. The horrible man with the dark death mask who had just killed Obi Wan, the dark lord of the Sith, the great terror of the galaxy was no other than the idolized Anakin…his father.

Luke approached Leia who was monitoring the plans.

"Leia, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When you were there with Vader, what happened?"

"He hurt me a lot, Luke, he had some torture droid taunting me, burning my skin," she broke in tears. "He has some sorcery ways, I had horrible headaches when he was interrogating me…"

Luke hugged her. "I am very sorry."

"Why are you asking this?"

"I just want to know that the rumors about him are true."

"Darth Vader? He is the most despicable being in the universe along with the emperor."

Leia said with disgust.

Luke hugged her and left.

All plans lay out, they had to make the lucky shot to destroy the terrible Death Star. Luke firmly believed in the cause, but his heart ached with the knowledge of his heritage.

"I must get him out of there first," he thought for himself. "He might be a monster, but he is my father," he thought for himself, If the Death Star was destroyed he could not bear to be the cause of the death of his father, how could he warn him?


	2. Revelation

Note to readers: First I would like to apologize for making a mistake in this chapter. I meant to place Luke's first base in Dantoine, I am making a correction. The second base is Hoth. I reversed the events in the story, he had gone to Dagobah before Hoth and not after.

Once again, I apologize to the readers, I thank you for your reviews. I also changed a little the spacing in order to make reading a little better (I hope)

Chapter 2 - Edited.

The rebel fleet prepared for the attack. Time was running out. If they didn't destroy the Death Star they would be destroyed.

Luke tried to concentrate, Wedge Antilles had just saved his life.

/Father, I am sorry./ he said to himself.

Use the Force, Luke Ben's voice echoed in his mind.

/Forgive me, father/ Luke said to himself and shot.

"Hey kid! That was one in a million!" screamed Han as he saved him from the

imperial shuttle.

Back in Yavin there was a great celebration. Luke was the center of the attention

but he felt a great pain in his heart. He believed he had just killed his father.

On Coruscant...

Darth Vader paced nervous. He had just chocked to death one of his officers in pure fit of rage. Captain Needa approached nervously.

"My lord, the emperor wishes to speak to you." Vader prepared to receive the

message, he kneels.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"There is a great disturbance in the force."

"I have felt, my master."

"There is a light presence, very bright and strong."

"It was a young pilot, my master. He was the one who had destroyed the Death Star. He was strong with the force. I felt it."

"How could this be, lord Vader?"

"I will hunt him down, master."

"Yes, I want him to suffer a painful and slow death!"

"As you wish."

The emperor cuts the call.

Vader sent out probe droids for all sides of the galaxy to find out the daring pilot who outsmarted the empire.

Luke led a group of rebels inDantoine. Since then he had learned that Darth Vader had survived the blast. He felt relieved that he had not killed his father.

Imperial ships had found them.

Obi-Wan came to him.

"Ben!"

"Luke, you must go to Dagobah, there you will be trained by Yoda."

"How about my father?"

"Your father no longer exists, he is consumed by Darth Vader."

Luke fall unconscious.

Living Dantoine, Luke took R2 and set the course to Dagobah.

Han, Leia, Chewie and C3P0 were busy trying to evade the imperial ships. Han

attached the ship to one of the star destroyers in order to avoid being detected.

"Then we go with all the garbage," he said to Leia who was pleased with the plan.

They didn't know that Boba Feet was right on their tail, he had a bounty on Han's for Jabba the Hutt.

Dagobah…

Luke meets Yoda. Obi-Wan spirit convinces Yoda in training him,

As the training progresses Yoda senses confusion in Luke.

"Leia, Han!"

"Visions you had."

"The future?" Luke asks. "I saw them suffering. Will they die?"

"Difficult to say, always in motion the future is," replies Yoda.

"I have to go. I must help my friends."

"You must finish your training, if you go, help them you may, but

all may be lost ."

Luke stops.

"Other questions you have."

"I had other visions…about Vader, is he my father?"

"Your father he is, to become a Jedi confront him you must"

"But I can't kill my own father," Luke said in despair. "I have to talk to him."

Luke prepares to leave. "No, Luke, beware of him. Powerful he is."

Obi-Wan's spirit appears. "If you confront him now I cannot help you, Fear is the path for the dark side!"

"I have to save my friends!"

Luke takes off.

"He is our only hope," Obi Wan whispers.

"There is another," Yoda replies.

Cloud city…

Han Solo lands the _Millennium Falcon _and meets Lando Calirissian.

"I don't trust him." Leia confides Han.

"I don't trust him either, don't worry we are only getting the _Falcon_ fixed up

and we will be out of here."

Lando enters the room. "Would you join us for some refreshments? You are all invited. Lando notices C3P0 in pieces. "Something wrong with your droid?"

"No, nothing at all," replies Han.

Han, Leia, Chewie taking C3P0 on his back walk along the hall.

"Lando, don't you fear that the empire will interfere with your operations?"

"Well my friend, I've just made a deal that will keep the empire out of our lives

forever," Lando said with a sly smile on his face.

He opens the door.

Chewie growls. Han points his gun to Darth Vader who uses the force to disarm him.

"I am sorry, pal. They got here first," said Lando

"I am sorry too, my friend," Han emphasized the last word with sarcasm.

Darth Vader was himself an intimidating persona. He could sense the fear

from their "guests".

"I want the name of the pilot who destroyed the Death Star," Vader growled.

/I will not betray Luke./ Han thought.

"Luke…" said Vader hearing Han's thoughts.

Han was surprised. "How did…"

"He can read minds," Leia whispered to him.

Vader probes Leia's mind, he is surprised. "Could she be strong with the force?"

Darth Vader leaves the room, Han, Leia and Chewie are taken away.

Han Solo is taken to a carbonite chamber.

"But if he dies…he is worth a lot," Boba Fett says to Vader.

"He will be compensated if he dies."

Chewie fights, "No, Chewie…the princess! You must take care of the princess."

Han and Leia kiss.

"I love you," she says.

"I know," he replies.

Han is frozen and handled to Boba Fett.

Vader turns to Lando. "Take the princess and the Wookie to my ship."

"But that was not part of the plan!"

"Pray that I don't alter any further!"

A stormtropper approaches Vader nervously. "My lord, an X- Wing classship approaches."

"I know, he is here…I can sense him. Prepare the chamber to freeze the pilot. I must take him to my master. Make sure he is taken here."

Luke searches, he sees Leia then he sees Han frozen in carbonite.

"It is a trap! Luke don't go, it is a trap!" Leia screams.

Lando and his companions manage to free Leia and the Wookie, they

take the _Millennium Falcon_.

Luke ran and finds the carbonite chamber, once he arrives his heart races,

he is in front of Darth Vader.

"The force is strong with you young one, " Vader hissed and activated his

lightsaber.

Luke activates his own.

"Who gave you this!" Vader recognizes his old lightsaber.

"Obi Wan Kenobi," Luke replies.

Vader attacks, Luke parries.

Luke stumbles, falls into the carbonite pit.

Vader activates the chamber with the force. "All too easy."

Luke jumps. "Impressive, most impressive."

Luke run, Vader chases him.

With the use of the force Vader pushes objects towards Luke who defends himself the best as he could.

They end up in the bridge, the fight continues.

Luke tries to defend himself but Vader attacks are fierce.

"You are the pilot who destroyed the Death Star."

"Yes, I am:"

"You will suffer the consequences for what you done, and so will your

friends!" Vader hissed.

Luke attacked and his lightsaber cut Vader's shoulders. He becomes furious

and he attacks cutting Luke's right hand.

Luke screams in pain, he recoils. "You are beaten. There is no escape, you will

come with me and you will pay for your crimes against the empire!"

Vader takes a hold of Luke and pull him out of danger.

"Now young one, you will suffer!"

Luke doesn't fight. He is held by the dark lord.

Half conscious "Do whatever you want with me," he pauses, "Please, I must ask one question."

"And what would that be?" Vader eye him.

"Was your name Anakin Skywalker?"

Vader stops. He throws Luke on the ground. "Who told you that!"

"I am about to die…" Luke gasps for air. "I only need to know," Luke pleads.

"That name has no longer a meaning for me!" Vader hisses in anger.

"My name is… Luke …Skywalker. I…I am your son!" Luke gathers his last

strength and jumps down the gantry.

Vader's respirator hisses loud, he stumbles and grab the rod of the bridge to stop

his own fall.

"Nooooooooooo!" Vader screams as he sees Luke's body vanishing from his view.


	3. Where fear leads you

**All belongs to George Lucas…**

Was that destiny or luck? Luke didn't die. He hang from a poll…

/Leia….hear me/

Vader heard Luke's mental call. He walks off the bridge towards the terrified

crew that gasps when the dark lord approaches.

"Admiral Piett, turn the ship around, we are returning to Bespin."

Luke was terrified when he saw the star destroyer approaching. He was taken by the stormtroppers and a great sense of dread came upon him. Vader.

He glanced at Vader and his heartbeat went up, his fear was tenfold. He felt unconscious.

When Luke woke up and saw wires attached to his arm. He understood he was being treated He noticed that a mechanical was given to him, it could be a good sign that he was not going to die just yet.

Then again a sudden terror took over him. The dark lord's tortures were famous, maybe death would be better.

Would he suffer at his father's hand? He felt his hatred when he attacked him on Bespin. Would that hate remain even though he had made that startling revelation?

_You are going to suffer! _He felt the powerful anger of the dark lord.That scene kept repeating itself in Luke's brain.

He is a Sith. There is no place to love in the heart of a Sith, is there?

Darth Vader was secluded to his meditation since he had left Bespin. The crew was somewhat relieved that the dark lord wasn't roaming through his ship depleting the

military ranks. Admiral Piett was the only one who was aware of Vader's latest catch:

The destroyer of the death star. But he was told to not mention a word to anyone, he knew better not to dare an order given by the dark one.

Luke was trying to relax, focusing on the training. Be at peace…but a sudden jolt of adrenaline threw off his concentration. It was a presence: Darth Vader. He held a datapad

confirming the young man's statement in Bespin: DNA match – Anakin Skylwalker.

Luke couldn't sleep, but he closed his eyes trying to remain calm. He felt the strong presence of his father approaching, as soon as the door opened he sat up but looked at the dark man with terror in his eyes…That was his father…the most feared man in the galaxy, of course he share that same thought.

Vader didn't say a word, he placed the datapad aside and approached Luke who recoiled against the bed frame, Vader placed his gloved hands on Luke's neck, Luke closed his eyes preparing himself for death. A sharp pain entered Luke's head when he felt the sudden attack of his mind, he felt darkness within his very soul as his memories, his thoughts where plucked out, Vader was inside his mind, he saw flashes of his childhood in the moisture farm, his races with Biggs on beggar's canyon, his meeting with Obi-Wan…then up to the moment he regretted shooting at the death star…

It seemed like hours but Vader released Luke's mind. Luke's heart was racing.. Hot tears falling. "Why?…why did you do that?" Luke asked in disbelief as he tried to compose himself from Vader's mental rape.

"I want to know all about you, young one" said Vader with coldly.

Luke held his head, crying. "I …I would have told you…father."

_/father/_ It stroke a cord in Vader. Luke didn't notice. Vader lifted Luke's chin.

"Perhaps you also will be willing to share to me where the other rebel bases are."

"I don't know. I swear."

"I know that," Vader reply coldly. Luke felt uncomfortable that his father seemed untouched by the revelation of paternity.

_/He is more a machine than man, twisted and evil/_

Luke reminded of Obi-Wan's remark.

"The silence his father kept was unnerving. "What…what is going to happen to me?"

Luke dreaded the answer.

"It depends on you,"

"What do you want of me?"

"It is not what I want, young one. It is what you are meant to be. Obi-Wan has taken you from me because he knew that you were to join me with your use with the force. He took everything away from me, now I realized how much harm he had done!"

Luke could feel his father's anger, he felt cold and his body started trembling in utter fear.

"And what do you want me to do?" Luke said with apprehension.

"You will be my apprentice, young one. You are mine and you will do my bidding"

_/I am his son…not his slave/_ Luke thought.

"You belong to me!" Vader groaned.

Vader turned abruptly. Luke startled gasping for air. He held his only free hand to his throat and stared at Vader terrified. He could not speak so he sent a mental plea. Father, please, stop!

Vader released Luke coughed and recoiled.

"It is your duty to obey me, my son!" he groaned, "From now on will call me master, understood?"

Luke was still recovering from the attack, he was too terrified to think but he gathered strength to reply.

"Y- Yes, mas..ter." Luke said in defeat. Why his father was ashamed of him?

"For now you are not to reveal your identity to no one, understood?"

"Yes, master."

In Coruscant…

Vader knelt before his master. Could he hide his son from the emperor? No. He decided to use a different strategy

"I sensed a great disturbance in the force," said the emperor.

"It is the young pilot, the destroyer of the Death Star. I have him, master. His name is Luke Skywalker, he is very strong with the force"

"Skywalker?" the emperor answered with disgust.

"I ask your permission for him to be turned,"

"Yes, yes, the son of Skywalker would make a powerful ally, it must then be done. But he still has to pay for the damage he done, I want him properly punished."

"As you wish, my master."

In the _Millennium Falcon _Lando, Leia, Chewbacca C 3 P0 and R2D2 were in course to Tatooine.

"How do you plan getting Han, Lando?" Leia asked with concern. She knew that there was no plan, they had just followed Boba Fett. "If only Luke were here," she whispered.

"We will find a way, your highness." Lando replied.

Luke was apprehensive when he was taken to a room and strapped in a table. Vader

arrived while they were finishing strapping his arms and legs.

"What…what is happening?" Luke asked with fear.

"You are going to receive punishment for destroying the Death Star," Vader replied with disregard.

"But…. I'll do your bidding. Why are you doing this?"

"I've already told you, young one. You should be glad that your life has not been forfeited."

The droid came. Luke's screamed. The dark lord stood beside him. After hours of torment, Luke sent a mental call of mercy. Please, father, stop!

Luke was somewhat surprised that the droid stopped almost immediately he pleaded for his father.

"Thank…you…mas…ter.."

Luke was taken to the medicenter for recovery and he was not visited by his father.

He was taunted by nightmares of their first encounter. He felt he was still an orphan. His father has truly denied him. He was only a toll to be used, nothing more. No love. It was hard to accept it but he had to. He thought about Leia, Han, Chewie, they were his true family and he was in deep sorrow because he had just betrayed them to by allying himself with the enemy, his father.

After a daring rescue, Han is free of the carbonite and Leia, Lando with the help of his men from Bespin get to free Han from Jabba who is killed in the process.

"Leia, you haven't told me. Where is Luke?" Han asked when they were at the Falcon.

"The empire has him, Han."

"We got to get him back, Leia!"

Leia was saddened. "It's a little more complicated than you think, Han."

"What do you mean?"

She turns her face away. "I can't tell you"

Han looks puzzled. "You are shutting me out, Leia, just tell me."

She approaches him. "Just hold me."

Luke was taken to a room. Vader stood by the door.

"You are to stay here and you are not allowed to go out, understood?"

"Yes…mas…master." Luke was shaking. He was in total despair by the way his father was treating him. He idolized the father he hadn't known but now he was being treated like a property by him. He thought that he is being punished for being a sithspawn. Perhaps would be better if he didn't have a father. He lay on the bed allowed himself to cry.

Early morning Vader came to his room. Luke was still sleeping but he woke up suddenly with the respirator's noise.

"Mas…ter." Luke immediately got up.

"While you are here, I want you to work with your skills with the light saber as well as your pilot training," Vader said as a young man dressed in a uniform arrived with some datacards. He bowed to the dark lord and placed the datacards on the table.

"You will also be reading these."

Luke never would think that he would miss the farm. Uncle Owen was harsh but he had some freedom, even limited to stay with his friends. His thoughts had made him wander when he was suddenly awakened by a hard slap on his face. It threw him on the ground.

"You are to pay attention when I talk to you, young one!" Vader reprimanded.

"I am sorry…master." Luke slowly got up.

"Come, you have 10 minutes to get dressed, we have work to do!."

Luke immediately put on his black set of clothing. It took him 5 minutes to dress.

Luke has been training with Vader. He was never allowed out of his chambers. It drove him near insanity to be confined to those quarters.

He was being trained to get angered. He was the living proof of Darth Vader's cruelty.

Any slight mistake he was beaten and tortured. He was not allowed to fail. Every test had a reward if accomplished: Not to be punished.

Luke was excelling every task. He was eager to be the best pilot, the best warrior, anything to avoid the pain.

Luke was reading one of the datacards. when Vader arrived. It wasn't training time and Luke wasn't expecting his father to come until later.

"What is it…master?"

"Come with me."

Luke walked by his father. Admiral Piett approached them and eyed Luke with curiousity.

"My lord, we have received a signal from the sixth planet of the Hoth system."

Vader looks at the monitor.

"That's it. The rebellion is there."

Luke flinched.

"Set your course for the Hoth system."

"Yes, my lord."

"Young Skywalker, you will now give your proof of loyalty. You will join your friends in Hoth and then report to me."

"Me, a spy?" Luke was aghast.

"Do I need to remind you what will happen to you if you don't obey me?"

"No…master…I…will…I" Luke tried to convince his father about his loyalty, but the dark lord wasn't deceived, he knew his son held strong feelings for his friends, doubts could cloud his actions…

"You have doubts, young one. Perhaps you need some encouragement?" he summoned stormtroppers.

"NO! Please, my lord! I will do what you say! Please! I'm sorry !"

He was taken away.

/Father, please! Father/ he sent the mental call.

Vader led Luke to a torture room.

/Please father, don't do this/

Luke was strapped in the table. The droids approached.

"Please father, I swear I will not fail you, master!" his eyes were dried of tears, his mind raced, he had to succeed he was eager to prove to his father that he accepted his destiny, he had to crush the alliance because they opposed his father, his master.

The droids stopped. Vader made a movement and Luke's straps were loosened.

Luke felt on his knees.

"You will be arriving in Hoth in 30 hours," Vader said, "I trust you have been properly encouraged to comply."

"Thank you, master!" Luke was relieved that he wasn't going to be tortured. He could not bear the thought of the pain. He remained on his knees and looked at his father

with total devotion.

Vader started to leave, Luke spoke out "Father!"

The dark lord approached Luke who was still on his knees. "I pledge myself to your teachings, master!"

Vader was pleased, his son had finally surrendered to his will. It was now time to plan the alliance's doom.


	4. A Difficult Choice

Complications…

Luke sat on his quarters awaiting for an order from his father. He busied himself practicing with the droids.

/Luke/

The voice echoed and distracted Luke. He was stung by the droid's blaster.

He stopped the droids.

"Ben?"

Luke sees the glowing form of Obi Wan Kenobi.

"Luke! You are in great danger, you must resist to his calling!"

Luke turns his face to Obi Wan, his eyes were glimmering fire.

"By the force! Luke what have you done!"

"I couldn't resist him. He is my father and my master. I must obey my master."

"Luke, there still time for you, there is a lot you must learn, but not from me

you must go to the Dagobah system, then you will find out the answers of many mysteries."

Obi Wan disappears leaving Luke with questions. What mysteries?

On the bridge Darth Vader felt a tremor in the force. He walked fast past the terrified crew and went to his son's quarters.

Luke's heart was pounding as he was thinking over Obi Wan's words, he sensed his father approaching he dropped down on his knees."

"Master!"

"I sensed a disturbance in the force," Vader said.

Luke's heart skipped a beat. Should he tell him about his visit?

"Who was here, Luke?' How could he forget that his master could read minds?

It would be the best to tell him everything.

"Ben…Kenobi."

Luke felt Vader's anger and flinched. "What did he want?" he groaned.

"He told me I had to learn some secrets…" Luke was reluctant if he should tell his father about his conversation, he wants to avoid another episode of having his thoughts read. "He..he told me to go to the Dagobah system."

"First you must join the alliance on Hoth, once you learn about the other locations

you will tell me and then you may go to Dagobah and find out what he was telling you."

"Yes, master."

Vader started to leave.

"Master, forgive my ignorance, how do I suppose to get to them?"

"Come with me."

Hoth

General Reikan monitored the screen.

"Your highness, it appears that we have company."

A voice repeating a code.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours." Han spoke out.

C 3 P O intervened. "It appears some sort of imperial code."

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound friendly, let's go Chewie."

Luke was getting ready to leave when his father arrived. Luke knelt.

"Rise, my son."

"How do am I going to join then without raising suspicion, master?"

"You will escape, Luke."

"But…how?"

"You will take one of our ships and join then. I am sure you will be able to

give an explanation."

Luke carefully approached the dark lord and asked a question that still was consuming his battered soul. "Master, what will happen to them?

The silence and the hissing noise of the respirator made Luke uncomfortable. He dreaded that he had angered his master and was now going to face a terrible punishment.

"I know I shouldn't care but I cannot lie to you master. I still have feelings towards them. I…" he felt on his knees and started crying. "Forgive me, master for my weakness."

Vader paced around his distraught son and reached his mind. The young man wants to be loyal to his father and he could feel the sincerity of his surrender. On the other hand the light side of the force was still alive in the young jedi.

"Your feelings for them are strong indeed."

"I swear I will not fail master. I will lead you to them and whatever you do I will accept." Luke spoke truthfully. He was still terrified with the prospect of being punished for his feelings.

"Go, my son. When you make contact you will inform me." Vader said as he ignored his son's demeanor.

Luke got up slowly and looked at this father. "I will not fail, master."

Stormtroopers arrived and grabbed Luke by his arms.

"Master? What…"

Vader waived for silence. "You must look like you were a prisoner to make it more realistic." Vader reply coldly as his soon was dragged to the torture room.

"Have him ready." Vader ordered the tropper.

"Yes milord."

"The imperials knows we are here," Solo said into the comlink.

"We must prepare for evacuation," general Reikan replied. "Let's prepare for a ground attack.

The battle began. The shield protector was blown which made the alliance vulnerable to the imperial attack, but the rebels were holding up.

Solo, Leia and C 3 PO made to the Falcon, the X-Wings and Y-Wings raged a battle thought the ice rocks of Hoth.

Luke was cuffed to the wall. His back was exposed. He was shaking and terrified with

the anticipation of his torture. Vader, his master had mentioned that he had to look like a prisoner to be more realistic, so he knew that he was in for horrible moments. It was then that he summoned the light side of the force.

/Clear your mind…Be at peace/ Obi Wan's voice echoed within his soul.

Luke shook his head. He had made his choice. He sworn allegiance to the dark lord and he was bound by his pledge.

The door opened, the hissing noise of the respirator was terrifying.

"This is necessary…my son." Was Vader apologizing?

_Snap hiss_

Luke cringed.

Luke left the star destroyer in a lambda class shuttle and landed on Hoth. He left the shuttle and Wedge Antilles was aiming a blaster at him.

"Luke?"

Luke managed to leave the ship but he felt on the ground. Wedge approached the imperial ship.

"Solo can you copy?" Wedge spoke through the comlink.

"What is it?" Solo asked.

"Skywalker is here."

"I'll be there." Solo replied.

Minutes after the Falcon arrived. Wedge Antilles stood by Luke who was almost unconscious and his back had dried blood.

"Wedge, take the imperial shuttle, it might be useful to us," Solo spoke out.

Leia was horrified. "Oh, Luke I am so sorry."

When Luke made to the Falcon Leia was terrified by the way he looked. He was bruised and burned. His back ached. Burn by light saber.

Luke was lying on the bed and the 2-1 B was treating him.

"Rest, Luke." Leia kissed his forehead and left. "Vader will pay for this!" Leia said mostly to herself.

/Luke/ the deep voice echoed inside Luke's mind.

/Father/

/Where is the location of the new base/

/Sullust and Endor, master/

/You've done well, Luke. Now you must depart to Dagobah…/

/Yes…father./

The _Falcon_ leaped through hyperspace.


	5. A second choice

Past disclaimer applies: Star Wars is not mine, never will be….

It is just an obsession….I like to have fun though…

Chapter 5

_Sullust_

Luke had recovered from his torture, at least his body had healed but his mind still had recurrent nightmares of it.

_"It must appear that you have escaped, this will convince them." Vader had said as he took the point of the lightsaber and started to cut Luke's back. Luke screamed until he had no more voice. "Father…please!" he cried out._

_"As I said before, Luke. It is necessary for our cause."_

_Luke felt his body burning from the injury. His father was doing this to him! _

_Vader picked up Luke's chin and made him to stare at his dark helmet. "Don't fail me!"_

_"I…I w-won't father." Luke had whispered._

Luke was preparing his ship. R2D2 was lifted and he was checking his panel.

"Hey kid!" Solo arrived. "Where are you going?"

"I have to do something…I had promised Ben."

"Ben? Kid, Ben is dead."

"It was an old promise, I'll be back soon."

Luke observed the shuttle tydirium being repaired. "Why are they fixing that ship?" he asked.

"Hey kid, it was good you brought it to us. Admiral Ackbar said that we might need a imperial cruiser to pass through some kind of blockade."

"Are you crazy? You are going to pass for an imp?" Luke cringed to hear the words, he wondered if his father was listening.

"Sure, why not?"

"You know the odds to get through them…"

Solo smiled. "Hey kid, never tell me the odds."

"Ready, R2?"

_Beep, beep_

"Bye Han." Luke said and closed the cockpit.

"Take care, kid."

Executor 

Darth Vader paced on the bridge watching the stars. The crew was nervous. The dark lord presence was terrifying for any of them. Admiral Piett approached.

"Lord Vader, the emperor wishes to speak to you."

"Very well, admiral."

Vader knelt at the holonet.

"What is thy bidding, my master."

"I have a plan, lord Vader to destroy the rebellion once for all."

Vader remained silent. The emperor continued. "The rebellion is aware of our construction of the second death star in Endor. They have a base located there. We are going to set a trap for them. I want you to go and make sure that the death star is operational, I am growing tired of the incompetence of Moff Jerjerood."

"As you wish, my master."

"Lord Vader, how is the training of young Skywalker?"

"He is obedient, master. I have sent him as a spy for us with the rebellion."

"Good, excellent, lord Vader. I sense he is growing stronger."

"Yes, my master."

"Beware of him, lord Vader. I have foreseen, he could destroy us if he doesn't turn to the dark side."

"He has much fear in him, master."

"Keep him that way, lord Vader. Where is he now?"

"He is on Sullust."

"Good, any developments you let me know."

"Yes, my master."

The holo image disappeared.

_Dagobah_

Luke crashed his X-Wing into the lake.

"Great! How am I gonna get out of this mudhole!"

Luke talks to R2, "I feel that…I am being watched!" He says and turns with a blaster on his hand.

"Put away your weapon. I mean you no harm," said a green alien.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?" asked the green alien.

"Ben Kenobi told me I could find answers here."

"Answers you seek? Questions have you?"

"No. I just want to know what Ben meant. He said…well I don't know what I am doing here!"

"The boy has no patience," the green alien.

"He will learn patience," Ben's voice echoed.

"Ben?" Luke was looking around and saw the shimmering form of Obi Wan.

"Luke, this is master Yoda. You can learn from him."

"Ben…I told you, I can't betray my father."

"Your father?" replied Yoda. "Powerful Jedi was him."

"A Jedi? No, my father is a Sith. Jedi were the enemies of the empire."

"Luke, your father was my apprentice." Obi Wan replied.

"But…why did he kill many Jedi? What happened?" Luke was surprised.

"Your father turned to the dark side of the force. When he did that the good man in him was destroyed."

"I have…I have pledged myself to him. I must obey him." Luke felt distraught.

"Be at peace, Luke. Listen to Yoda."

"He is too old," said Yoda.

"He has learned so much, master Yoda. There is still good in him." Obi Wan replied.

"Tell me, Ben. What happened to my father?"

"Yoda will tell you." Obi Wan said and disappeared.

"Eat we must, come." Yoda led Luke towards his home.

"R2, stay here and watch out for the camp."

R2D2 turned around and beeped a few times.

"A prophecy there was…" Yoda began the tale.

_Sullust_

"I wish Luke was here." Leia said with sadness.

"The kid will be all right. He said he would be back soon."

"He's been gone for two weeks. I hope he can make to the meeting Mon Mothma has set."

"He'll be here, Leia." Solo reassured.

_Executor_

Darth Vader left his chamber and walked towards the bridge. He suddenly felt dizzy, his short lack of balance made him to stumble and lean against the wall. A young pilot named saw the dark lord stumble and ran to his aid.

"Are you all right, milord?" the young man asked as he held the dark lord's arm and helped him up.

Vader sensed no fear at the young pilot. He sensed was somewhat surprised that the pilot wanted to help him. Vader stood up and looked at the pilot. The hissing sound of the respirator made the young pilot to become uncomfortable.

"I…I thought you were going to fall, milord. Forgive me if I have offended you." the pilot bowed with respect.

"You will never speak of this to anyone."

"No, milord. I would never do this."

Vader searched the young pilot's mind and verified that he was telling the truth.

The pilot bowed and left. Vader was intrigued. He felt a ripple on the force, he sensed that something had happened to his son.

_Dagobah_

Luke embraced the light side of the force. There was still the guilt about the loyalty to his father.

"Master Yoda, I can't kill my own father."

"Continue your training you must, face him you will."

Luke trained lifting things. He had a vision.

_Fierce battle in the moon of Endor, Leia, Han ran in the forest._

"Han, Leia!" Luke screamed.

_Han and Leia were captured. Stormtroppers shot Han. Leia cries out._

All items Luke had lifted, including R2D2 fall on the ground.

"I saw the Death Star…Han and Leia, suffering!" Luke said.

"The future you see." Yoda replied

"I must go to them, I have to help them." Luke said with concern.

"You must complete your training. Only a full trained Jedi can conquer Vader."

"I have to go, master. I promise to return."

Obi Wan appears. "Luke, don't give in to hate. It will lead you back to the dark side."

"I came back from the dark side, my father can too." Luke said with conviction.

"Luke, don't underestimate the powers of the emperor," said Yoda.

"I'll come back. It is a promise."

Luke took off.

"Reckless is he, told you I did." Yoda said as the ship took off.

"That boy was our only hope."

"No, there is another," Yoda replied.


	6. The power of the dark side

Chapter 6

Luke piloted his X-Wing towards Endor. Memories flashed in his mind…

His father had not only tortured him physically but also mentally. He remembered his first training with Yoda, then he was in the clutches of his father and his memory was wiped, like a droid…he started to feel dark feelings towards Vader…

_"Hate leads to the darkside, Luke!"_

Memories started to flash… 

_The dark voice echoed in his mind…_

_"You were born to serve me…Luke…you will do my bidding. All that has been taught to you is be no longer part of you. You will forget the Jedi training and you will accept the Sith training I will teach you..."_

_Luke saw himself answering, as if in sleep. "Yes…master."_

_"There is no peace, only passion. You must give in to your anger, Luke…you are no longer a pawn of the Jedi. You are my son. You are dark, Luke._

_"Yes, father…"_

_Sullust_

The meeting took place, Luke arrived and join Han, Leia and Chewie to take the tydirium shuttle towards Endor. After reaching hyperspace Luke became nervous.

He saw the star destroyer and he flinched. "Vader is on that ship."

"Don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of ships out there." Solo replied.

Chewie growls.

"Just fly casual." Han replied.

/Luke/ Vader's voice echoed in Luke's mind.

/Father/

/I want you to join me after you land. Leave Endor and meet me at the Sanctuary Moon./

Luke's head ached. /Yes, father./

"Shuttle tydirium what is your cargo and destination," the comlink voice came from the star destroyer.

"Parts and technical crew." Solo replied.

/Luke, you will tell me about Dagobah./ Vader's voice continued.

Luke wanted to remain silent, he then realized that Yoda was right. Vader was powerful. He felt compelled to reply.

/I will tell you everything, father./

"Deactivation of deflector shield will commence," the voice in the comlink said to Solo.

_Endor._

In the forest moon the plan had failed. Han, Leia and Chewie were captured.

Luke took the shuttle tydirium to the Sanctuary Moon.

"The emperor is expecting you, Luke." Vader greeted his son.

"I know, father."

"Before I take you to him I want you to tell me what happened in Dagobah."

Luke stared firmly at his father and took courage.

"No."

Vader turned abruptly. "What?"

"My mind is no longer weak. You have manipulated me before, father. It will not happen again. What happened in Dagobah is that I finally found out about the truth."

Vader grabbed looked by the shoulders. Luke concentrated to remain calm. When the dark lord tried to enter the boy's mind he found strong shields that surprised him.

Vader lit the lightsaber, Luke flinched, closed his eyes and knelt.

"I will never go back to the darkside, father. It is better you can finish now."

Luke felt his father's anger. The young man defiance was fueling the dark feelings of Vader.

"Not that fast, Luke. You will turn again."

Stormtroppers took Luke away.

At the throne room Vader knelt before his master.

"I have failed, master."

"No, lord Vader. You have not. Young Skywalker will turn again, I have great news. We have captured his friends in Endor. We also have captured the rebels in Sullust, we have victory lord Vader, young Skywalker will soon join us. Bring him before me."

Endor 

Han embraced Leia in a secured cell. Chewbacca , R2D2 and C3PO were in another cell. They were transported to the ship and taken to the Death Star.

Luke was bound and walked by his father. He kept the thought about remain calm and be at peace.

"Welcome young Skywalker, I've been expecting you," the emperor gloated.

"You no longer need these," the emperor pointed Luke's binders and they fell.

"Guards, leave us." The guards left the room.

"I am looking forward to complete your training."

"You are gravely mistaken. I will not go back!" Luke spat.

"You are the one who is mistaken. I have a surprise for you."

"Bring them." The emperor talked into the comlink. Luke's face paled as he saw Leia, Han and Chewbacca brought into the throne room. His heart sank.

"As you can see my young apprentice, your friends have failed. You will do as I say, serve me and they will be alive. You disobey me and they will suffer."

Luke eyed his father then the emperor.

"Tell us, what happened in Dagobah." Vader placed his firm hand in Luke's shoulder. Luke could not pretend. He started to shake. He feared for his friends.

Total despair filled Luke's heart. His friends and his master he had to betray. There was no escape. The dark side was thrilling and he had already tasted it.

His light saber was by the emperor's side.

"You want this…take your weapon! I am unarmed. Strike me! Give in to your anger!"

Luke turned to his friends, Leia shook her head in negative.

With a swift move Luke picked up his light saber and stroke. Vader did not stop him. The emperor never saw it coming. He was dead instantly. Luke's face became twisted with anger, his eyes were dark and the rush of the darkside entered his veins.

He felt on his knees and looked at his father.

"Master Yoda is in Dagobah…he trained me to be a Jedi. I promised to come back to him…then I will go and I can kill him." Luke's voice was hoarsened.

"You have done well, my son."

Leia and Han looked in disbelief. "Luke! No!" Leia screamed.

Vader approached the captives and took out of the room to the waiting stormtroppers. "Take them away."

Vader pushed the emperor's body aside and sat on the throne.

Luke shaked and knelt before his father.

"You were right, father. I will never defy you again…I want…to follow your teachings…I may not be worthy." Luke's voice was shaken.

"You have proven you are worthy, my son. You destroyed the emperor you betrayed your master and your friends. You will be a powerful Sith." Vader stood up and approached his son. "You are my son, you shall be called Luke Vader."

"Thank you, father."

When Luke returned to Dagobah Yoda was no longer there. He had not felt the presence of his old master. Was he dead? Was he hiding?

He had not been visited by Obi Wan since he had fully embraced the dark side.

The alliance appeared to be doomed. The decree of emperor Vader and his apprentice Lord Luke Vader was feared among the galaxies. No one dare to defy them.

Weeks passed. Luke was in charge of the star destroyer Avenger. He became skilled as his father and he adopted the same color of his father's clothing. Black, as dark as his heart. He became uneasy about his father's reluctance in killing Leia and the others. There was something intriguing about Leia. Luke visited her sometimes they argued, he tried to bring her to the dark side to become their spy she refused.

Emperor Darth Vader was in meditation. He conquered the Jedi and the rebellion but something was still out of place. His son had developed into a dark ally that surprised even him. Luke's potential was great but there was something he could not understand.

The boy who held so much compassion for his friends was a cold blooded killer. An extension of his own evil and that somehow puzzled Vader.

"Father, I think we should keep the Death Star operating. Run some tests perhaps."

"What do you mean, Luke?" Vader inquired.

"I miss the action, father. The galaxy is too boring now that we don't have to fight."

"The systems have accepted the situation, Luke. We are the rulers of the galaxy."

"I don't know, father. I still think that we must keep searching for the rebels. They may be hiding still."

"What make you think of that?"

"I just sense something. There is still some light flickering…"

"I have felt too," his father replied. "I don't understand what does that mean that you want to keep that technological terror operational."

"I just thought I could enjoy some fun." Luke replied coldly.

"Fun? What are you talking about, Luke."

"I feel that we should take the Death Star out and blow some planets to maintain it."

Vader was at a loss. "What are you talking about, Luke!"

"I remember when I had the Jedi training, Yoda told me about to be at peace. It was different then. Now I want to fell that again…but I only feel good when I destroy."

Luke smirked.

"I shall consider it." Vader replied.

Luke bowed and left.

Vader looked at the stars. "What have I done!"

He turned around paced slowly and felt on his knees.

"Obi Wan! Please, help me!" Vader cried out.


End file.
